In control room environments, operators depend on the control system to manage closure of process control graphic displays as new process control windows or displays are invoked. Operators depend on applications to close displays being replaced by newly invoked displays in a workspace environment. Applications may currently implement this closure via a request to the display being closed, in the form of a specific message (WM_CLOSE) sent to the display window. However, applications being replaced may in fact not close upon receipt of this message, due to various factors including errors on close or other implementation or functional issues. When applications fail to close as requested, problems ensue, including utilization of system resources, operator confusion and even failure of the control system to respond to further operational commands.
Accordingly, an efficient and effective system is needed for ensuring that the display windows have properly closed and are not going to interfere with new displays or cause operator confusion. In addition, systems are needed to monitor the closure of the requested display and take additional action to ensure the display will close.